


读心

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 四次萨拉赫拒绝了读心，一次他没有





	读心

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向AU， cp沙漏，哼花，TAA/罗伯逊提及，隐藏渣瓜

 

洛夫伦走进梅尔伍德的休息室时，利物浦的向导们，以及他们的主教练克洛普——一位德国哨兵——围坐成一圈仿佛是在冥想，“发生了什么？”洛夫伦找位置坐下，问身旁的范戴克。

范戴克正在远程指挥罗伯逊和阿诺德在梅尔伍德的资料室里找几份旧档案，见洛夫伦指了指那边的向导们，也摇了摇头，“大概是在精神交流吧，你知道的，向导独特的‘开会’方式。”

“我真不理解，为什么就不能直接坐在这里，发出声音——是说让人们都能听到的那种——来讨论？”

“有些精神世界的图景大概没法拿到现实来表达，向导们在精神世界搭个平台一起交流可容易多了。”

洛夫伦耸了耸肩，整理了一会儿属于自己的柜子，又从自己的背包中翻出杯子，正准备转身去往茶水间，一个声音突然在他背后响起来，用他能听懂的方式，“向导们喜欢在精神世界里交流还有一个原因，那就是节省时间，毕竟在你进来估计没几分钟的时间里，我们可能已经在精神世界里聊了几个小时了。”

“吓我一跳，Mo。”洛夫伦顺手揉了一把萨拉赫的卷毛，“你是会什么都读心术吗？还是阅读记忆的技能？”

“作为向导，两者都可以，但我没有。” 萨拉赫捧着杯子直接坐在了洛夫伦的位置上，笑看着他，“我就是猜的，以及，我了解你。”

“是吗？你了解我什么？”

萨拉赫眨了眨眼睛，并没有直接回答这个问题，“我们是朋友，当然就是了解‘彼此’，比如，你也知道我最喜欢喝什么咖啡？”

“意式玛奇朵*。”洛夫伦毫不犹豫。

“没错。”萨拉赫愉快地把手里的杯子塞进了洛夫伦空着的另一只手，“就要这个。”

洛夫伦还想说些什么，但最终还是拿起两个杯子去了茶水间。

 

等洛夫伦端着两杯咖啡回来的时候，萨拉赫在百无聊赖地拿着手机自拍发Instagram，洛夫伦把他的玛奇朵递给他，坐在旁边问，“你真的能读心吗？能知道我现在在想什么？”

萨拉赫接过咖啡点点头，“当然可以了，不然你以为Hendo和Adam冷战的时候就是盯着对方纯粹生气吗？他们大概脑内早就吵过一轮又一轮的架了。”

“Hendo和Adam，他们冷战能超过五分钟吗——哦你说过五分钟大概他们在精神世界能吵五个小时了，那还是吵得挺凶的。”洛夫伦说着看了一眼休息室另一端的亨德森和拉拉纳，两位向导似乎确实在进行什么精神和现实的交流活动，亨德森额头贴着拉拉纳的，小声说着些什么，洛夫伦赶紧移开了目光。

“思维探查在向导能力中只是一个基础技能，只不过约定俗成的情况下，除非允许，否则向导是不能直接窥探其他人在想什么的。”

“那么我在想什么？”洛夫伦直视着萨拉赫的眼睛，“我允许你这么做，我想看看你怎样看出我在想什么。”

“我拒绝。”

“为什么？”

因为你根本不知道这个能力能带来怎样的影响，萨拉赫的话到了嘴边又咽了回去，换了一种方式，“我又不需要读你的思想才知道你在想什么。”

“比如？”洛夫伦饶有兴致地看着他，“我现在在想什么？”

“你想知道我能不能读心，向导的思维探查能力究竟是怎么回事——”

“你这是作弊，”洛夫伦不服气，“这就是总结了一下我们刚才在聊什么。”

“但你难道不在想这个吗？”萨拉赫看起来一脸无辜。

好吧，我认输了，洛夫伦想，他总是这样，拿萨拉赫毫无办法。

拿喜欢萨拉赫的自己毫无办法。

 

 

* * *

 

 

哨兵训练的休息时间，阿诺德看着明显心不在焉的洛夫伦，忍不住拿着手里反应训练用的皮球在他面前晃了晃，“Dej？出什么事了吗？”

“哦没有，”洛夫伦甩了甩头，像要把什么思绪甩出去似的，“只是在想，为什么哨兵五感强化那么多，却不能强化到能听到一个人心里在说什么呢？”

罗伯逊也来到他们附近，“可是你为什么非要听到其他人心里说什么呢，有向导可以做到这些，总不能哨兵或向导把所有的事都做了，不然要另一方干什么。”

阿诺德想了一下，“你想知道Mo在想什么？”

“没有，”洛夫伦断然否认，“怎么会和他有关系。”

“除了他也没有什么让你如此有挫败感的事吧，不是说，别的事都好解决，但你爱的人不爱你是没有办法的，但你们显然不是这种情况。”

“你还是少看点心灵鸡汤，哪来这么多奇奇怪怪的理论。”洛夫伦打断了阿诺德人神共愤的利物浦口音的推理。

“理论奇不奇怪不重要，”罗伯逊站出来打圆场，“重要的是大家都能看出来Mo对你的感情，以及你对他的，那你们究竟在纠结什么？”

 

我在纠结什么？

洛夫伦也说不清楚，只是觉得有很多事他也不明白，或者他并不真正明白萨拉赫在想什么。如果他不知道自己喜不喜欢他，那他完全有能力直接看到洛夫伦心里的答案，他说向导不能未经允许查探别人的思维，可他是允许的，他或许会拒绝别人，但他不可能拒绝萨拉赫的。那他为什么不试一试呢？

是自己的想法对他来说无足轻重吗？

训练结束后，洛夫伦胡思乱想之间走过了医疗室的门口，隔着玻璃门，萨拉赫的声音不太响亮、却十分清晰地从里面传了出来，洛夫伦不由得停下了脚步。

“你确定需要？但这种药一般是给哨兵用来对抗大剂量向导素干嘛呢扰的，Hendo又不是哨兵，不一定有用的。”

“不是给他用，”拉拉纳的声音接着响起，“说到底这种药是中和向导素的，能减弱一点影响是一点吧。”

“但我还是觉得不要乱用的好，再说了屏蔽永远不是解决问题的方法，不过你坚持的话——我去拿给你。”萨拉赫的身影向门口走来，洛夫伦快走了几步离开医疗室附近，不留神撞到了往这个方向走的亨德森。

“小心。”亨德森扶了他一下，但他看起来很痛苦，洛夫伦有点怀疑自己不看路撞这一下怎么会如此严重，萨拉赫正好从玻璃门出来，看到亨德森倒没有很吃惊，“Adam在里面，你进去吧。”

亨德森似乎想问什么，但没开口，径直走进了医疗室。

萨拉赫走到了洛夫伦身旁，“你怎么会在这里？”

“走神想事情，路过撞上了Hendo而已。”洛夫伦的说法也不算现编谎话，不过是刻意忽略掉了一部分事实。

“你一点都不会撒谎，Dej。”萨拉赫摇了摇头。

“撒谎？”洛夫伦提高了声音，“我早就说过，如果你不相信可以自己看看我在想什么明明是你自己不肯看，又不相信我。”

“你到底为什么那么执着于想让我看你想什么？如果你心里想的都是真心的，都有你表现出来的这么坦荡，你为什么不肯直接说出来？”萨拉赫本来没想过追究洛夫伦可能在外面听到他和拉拉纳的对话，话语刚脱口而出就为里面毫无道理的指责后悔了，急忙伸手想拉住洛夫伦，“Dej，我——”

但气头上的洛夫伦转身，走回了另一个方向。他觉得自己似乎得到了一开始的答案，他们纠结什么，他们纠结，是因为从一开始，他们想要的就不同。

 

* * *

 

 

洛夫伦和萨拉赫大概是进入了冷战期，虽然似乎也没有明确地开始过什么，但进入了普通的冷战的伴侣状态，照常一起来去梅尔伍德，照常一起在梅尔伍德的餐厅吃饭，但除此之外，一句多余的话都不想说。

这一天两人吃完午饭回到休息室，在门口萨拉赫立刻感觉到里面的气氛很不对，克洛普有事情离开利物浦几天，但梅尔伍德的一切在林德斯和亨德森的管理下依旧井然有序。而这一次，萨拉赫觉得，里面的气氛非常不对。

里面的人也不太多，范戴克正在把罗伯逊、阿诺德、戈麦斯这些小哨兵、小向导往外赶，在中心一个后退一个逼近的拉拉纳和亨德森，或许再加上随时准备帮忙的米尔纳，三个向导一旦不得不用精神力互相压制时来对阿诺德这样刚成年的小哨兵影响可能非常严重。维纳尔杜姆和菲尔米诺搭起了精神屏障，萨拉赫顺势也加了一个屏障避免向导精神力影响洛夫伦。

拉拉纳还在往后退，手臂格在胸前阻止亨德森靠近他，但这显然没有起到什么作用，亨德森仍然将他逼到退无可退，他伸手把拉拉纳的手臂拉开，把他几乎是揉在了自己的怀里，“没事了，Adz，没事了。”

“走开，Jordan，”拉拉纳在亨德森怀里剧烈挣扎着，“走开，求你，我真的会伤害你的。”

“你不会，”亨德森没有用自己的向导能力——在拉拉纳不稳定的精神状态下，亨德森很容易做一些精神世界的控制，何况看起来这是最有用的方案——但他没有，甚至都没怎么用一些实战中的技巧，就只是抓紧了他不肯松开，“Adz，你不会伤害我的。”

拉拉纳的精神力波动太过剧烈，范戴克自己往外走的同时示意洛夫伦也离开这附近，两人大概是在场的唯二哨兵，米尔纳也给了萨拉赫和洛夫伦相同的手势，于是萨拉赫拉起了洛夫伦往出走。

亨德森放低了声音，但哨兵出众的五感能力虽然受向导的干扰，但有萨拉赫帮忙屏蔽阻隔，洛夫伦仍觉得自己能把一丝一毫的细微声音收入耳中，亨德森在说，“放松，Adz，你和我都不会有事的，放松，你可以控制的。”

“我爱你。”他听到亨德森轻声地、一遍遍重复着。

 

“你去给Adam拿了那种向导素抑制剂了吗？”洛夫伦和萨拉赫退出了休息室时，洛夫伦突然问。

萨拉赫并没有细究洛夫伦突然提起的事，“拿了，事实上他的精神力已经削弱了不少，但问题似乎没有减轻——”萨拉赫倒吸了一口冷气，“我们都想错了，这不是精神攻击。”

“你在说什么？精神攻击？这到底是怎么回事？”洛夫伦完全没跟上萨拉赫的节奏，特别是想通了的萨拉赫拉起洛夫伦不知往什么地方走去。

“我长话短说好了，还记得那次你问为什么向导们喜欢在精神世界而非现实交流吗？我们是在精神世界里查探，Adam在上个任务里遭到了精神攻击，所以导致了精神力有点失控。但现在我觉得，可能不是精神力失控的原因，他是被人精神暗示了一个想法，可能是他的精神力失控，可能是他会伤害到Hendo，或者可能是别的，不管是什么想法，总之他在对抗这个想法，或者说，他根本就是在对抗自己，由此引发了精神力的混乱。”

“精神暗示？”

“是的，我怀疑Adam根本不是由精神攻击导致的精神力失控，而是精神暗示导致的自我认知紊乱。”

洛夫伦似乎还在纠结于精神暗示这个猜想，“但我以为精神暗示常常是向导精神暗示哨兵？因为向导可能更容易发现自己被暗示了？”

萨拉赫停下脚步，一脸“你开什么玩笑”的表情看着他，“思想，是最复杂的东西，你知道蝴蝶效应，对吧？一旦在思维层面留下，哪怕一丁点痕迹，后果都会是天翻地覆的。”看着洛夫伦的若有所思，萨拉赫故作轻松地开了句玩笑，“所以以后别再说让我读你的心了，万一我改变了你的想法可不好了。”

但是洛夫伦还没有想到这个方面，只是看着萨拉赫的眼睛，问，“其实向导查探对方思维的同时，自己的精神力也会影响到对方，更不要说两个向导了，所以Hendo是一直在受Adam的影响的，对吗？”

萨拉赫明白了洛夫伦的意思，缓缓点了点头。

 

* * *

 

 

药物可以治疗疾病，理疗可以缓解疲劳，但是你没法用外力去改变一个人的思想。

“但这样的话，最方便的方式不应该是直接抹掉他上一个任务到现在的记忆？”阿诺德、罗伯逊、戈麦斯、伍德伯恩以及奥里吉聚在一起小声讨论，几人之中只有戈麦斯是向导，他也是对阿诺德的观点反对最激烈的。

“这么长一段记忆直接删掉，且不说删完Adam会不会因为想知道这段时间发生了什么而出现别的意外，我们总不能为了治腿疼把整条腿砍了吧？”

这引发了其他几人的沉默，“但我听说，”罗伯逊思考了一会儿，“哨向结合可能会对解除精神暗示有作用？”

“在《向导精神学》里提到过，”戈麦斯回忆着他曾经的向导入门课程，“精神暗示其实是种基础但复杂的向导能力，我们对思想的研究还没有清楚到弄明白究竟如何确定地解除精神暗示的程度，但确实统计数据表明结合哨向的解除率很高，有种推测大概是会很有安全感？”

“另一种推测是结合后基本相当于两个人共同对抗一个人的精神暗示，总有些人数优势的吧？”萨拉赫对洛夫伦说。

“所以五感强化真能练出来吗？”洛夫伦惊诧地问，萨拉赫来找他说想学一点哨兵的技能，于是洛夫伦半开玩笑地教他哨兵强化五感的方式。

“不能，”萨拉赫顽皮地挥了挥手里的扩音器，“我作了一次弊，反正监控录像的传输出了点问题，阿利松他们还在修，不是我的错。”

 

再见到拉拉纳的时候，他比起前几天看起来已经好了很多，克洛普回来后组织利物浦的医疗团队、以及一线队的向导们重新研究了治疗方案，之后亨德森陪他在安全屋里休息了几天，安全屋和一般用途是让五感过载的哨兵隔绝外界刺激的静室不同，没有那么严格的双向屏蔽，在梅尔伍德独立又隔绝了训练场地或者普通生活可能引起刺激、导致他的精神力突然波动失控。

亨德森提出想陪拉拉纳一起在安全屋里住几天的时候，克洛普毫不犹豫地同意了，“贸然用药物减弱他的能力很有可能产生其他后遗症，在这方面我咨询过一位向导‘专家’，他的意见是，思想的影响其实已经超出哨向精神力的范畴了，不妨试试非哨向的方式。”

“比如说？”亨德森大致知道这位“专家”是谁，不过这位“专家”与克洛普的理念向来不尽相同，亨德森也有些好奇他会提出怎样的建议。

“爱，信任，与陪伴。”克洛普看着利物浦塔的队长，“精神暗示其实与普通人听信了某些捕风捉影的消息疑神疑鬼有些类似，不要完全把这样的情形看做攻击或者疾病。”

亨德森若有所思。

 

洛夫伦坐到训练场边拉拉纳身旁的时候，他正抱着一个杯子——昨天亨德森和拉拉纳去医院看望一些因意外或者其他原因受到精神伤害的孩子们，一个小男孩塞给他的——出神地盯着在场地那边和范戴克讲话的亨德森，似乎没注意到洛夫伦的靠近，“你感觉好一点了吗？”洛夫伦的突然开口吓了他一跳。

“比起之前好很多了，不过仍然有一些噩梦，但那不重要了。”拉拉纳上下打量了洛夫伦一圈，“你看起来像是有什么话想说又说不出口？”

“你们向导学会读心之后是不是能带来一些经验，能一眼看穿别人的那种？”

“会不会读心跟第六感没有关系，不过你要需要一点精神力上的支持的话，”拉拉纳抬手在洛夫伦的额头拍了一下，“好了，我把精神力传给你了，有什么想去说的就去说吧。”

洛夫伦似乎陷入了沉思时，亨德森不知道什么时候说完了话走了过来，握着拉拉纳伸出的手，“其实，Mo如你所知的活泼爱闹，却比你想象地更加孤独。”

拉拉纳赞同地点头，“能力越大，责任越大，以及，压力越大。”

洛夫伦没有回答，萨拉赫正在和马内不知道比划什么，马内坐在地上看得一头雾水，洛夫伦盯着他的侧影，忽然起身走进了训练场，走到了萨拉赫身边。

“Mo，我有话想对你说。”洛夫伦拉住了萨拉赫的胳膊。

马内并不没有被“宣誓主权”的不爽，反而在一边挤眉弄眼，“Dej大概有要紧的事，你快去吧。”

“去哪里？”被拉着走的萨拉赫完全没搞清楚状况。

洛夫伦没回答，他的脑中在转过所有想说的话，他希望萨拉赫读心原因之一是那些患得患失不敢说出口的话，他害怕自己误解了太多，害怕自己得不到想要的回应；他想要和萨拉赫在一起，无论今后将要发生什么，他想要陪着他，也希望他可以陪着自己。

而他最终只是把萨拉赫从训练场一路拉回了休息室，顾不上其实里面还有在一边说笑的人，那都不重要了，他看着萨拉赫，深吸了一口气。

而萨拉赫，即使拒绝了多次读心，这一次依然和之前的许多次一样，看着他，说出了洛夫伦在心里默念了几遍的话，“我喜欢你，不，我爱你，和我在一起好吗，我是说，不是那种作为搭档，而是——”

洛夫伦用一个吻，打断了萨拉赫话语。

 

（end？）

 

* * *

 

“Mo，我们能不能商量一下，不要一直看我想什么，我感觉现在就像赤身裸体暴露在你面前一样。”

“现在根本我还控制不了——根本不是我要看你想什么，完全是你的想法在往我脑子里涌——再者说了，我又不是没看过你赤身裸体是什么样？”

“你就不能换个时候开玩笑吗？”

“好吧好吧，我道歉，我也是第一次结合，还没那么熟练——”

“结合就这么一次，你还想怎样熟练。”

“抱歉打扰你们的精神交流——”亨德森的声音像一个突兀的闯入者，事实上，由于萨拉赫和洛夫伦刚结合，精神链接极度不稳定，他们甚至怀疑了一瞬亨德森的声音究竟来自现实还是精神世界，“boss让我给你们送点东西，可能会对你们现在的情形有些帮助。”

萨拉赫和洛夫伦同时睁开眼睛，“这是什么？”萨拉赫拿起自己腿上的小盒子。

“一种针剂，大概有些镇定作用还添加了一部分你的向导素的成分，让Dej注射一针。”

“这和直接让Mo放出向导素有区别吗？”洛夫伦拿出盒子里的针剂看了一眼。

“boss说他的经验之谈是直接用向导素不太有用，还是针剂比较靠谱。”

“经验？”两人抓住了重点，“boss不是传说中的自我控制力超强、都不太需要向导的很厉害的黑暗哨兵？”

“不太需要，不一定不喜欢。”亨德森意味深长地说。

“那位向导是谁？应该也是一位很能打的、不太需要哨兵的保护的向导吧？”

“以后你们会知道的。”亨德森眨眨眼睛。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> * Espresso Macchiato，来自萨拉赫马内那期Bezzies


End file.
